


Oliver's Breakup

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anti-Felicity Smoak, Anti-Olicity, Breakup, Gen, because the one in 2x15 was too one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felicity gives Oliver back the ring, he decides what to say to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver's Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an attack on Felicity Smoak. I like Felicity, except for when it comes to her relationship with Oliver. This is just a thought study on what I think Oliver might say if the break-up turns out to be permanent, which, according to those wedding photos, it doesn't seem to be.

It was late at night in the Foundry. Felicity and Oliver were the only two left, as Diggle, Laurel, and Thea had all gone to their respective homes. Felicity was practicing walking, using the crutches that Curtis’s fiancé had rushed to her the moment she stumbled through the doors of his clinic.

 “Did you know that Barry can travel through time?” Oliver asked suddenly.  

Felicity paused in her walking and grabbed a railing. “Yeah. That’s what caused the big singularity ten months ago. Why?” 

Oliver sat down on the steps. “Because he did it again, back when we were helping Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall.” 

Felicity’s mouth fell open. “But… That was two months ago. Why are you bringing this up now?” 

“Barry told me, that in that alternate timeline, Vandal Savage killed everyone in Central City. He said that… That I wasn’t focused, because you had found out about William.”

 “Oh, my god,” Felicity whispered.  

“In that other timeline, I asked Barry to run a DNA sample of William’s hair, then I asked him to keep it a secret from you, so that I could process the fact that I had a son and figure out what to do.”

Oliver stood up and walked slowly over to Felicity. “But when I asked you for space, you didn’t listen. You followed me to Barry’s lab, and forced him to give you the results. Then, you broke up with me, because I didn’t trust you.” 

Oliver stopped walking, a foot away from Felicity. “The thing is, though, trust goes both ways. How can I trust you, when I know that if I ask you for space, you’ll follow me and force me to reveal the truth before I’m ready?” 

Felicity looked stricken. “Oliver, I-”

 “Yesterday, you asked me to give you space.” Oliver sighed. “Well, I’m giving it to you.” He started walking away. “It’s more than you gave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this may become a primer for a longer Olivarry fic. Expect more.


End file.
